Océan
by love.baka-cook
Summary: Ils étaient trois. Trois à ne vivre que dans le désespoir et le chagrin. Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables. Ensemble, ils ont finis par demander conseil à cet ami qui ne vous fait ni reproches, ni commentaires désobligeants, l'Océan... /CONCOURS OCÉAN/


**Note d'auteur : **Bonjour/bonsoir, ici -cook qui vous envoie un chapitre, je viens en paix, rassurez vous. Aujourd'hui je vous propose quelque chose d'assez changeant par rapport à mes autres écrits qui sont plutôt de l'ordre du comique... Voili voilou, donc ce texte est un petit One-Shot écrit spécialement pour le concours Océan. Autant j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour le texte, autant pour le titre, c'est pas très original, excusez-moi. Je vous laisse découvrir, mais ce registre n'étant pas mon domaine favori, j'espère recevoir quelques conseils de votre part ._.

**Résumé : **Ils étaient trois. Trois à ne vivre que dans le désespoir et le chagrin. Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables. Ensemble, ils ont finis par demander conseil à cet ami qui ne vous fait ni reproches, ni commentaires désobligeants, l'Océan...

**Disclamer : **Comme d'habitude, vous connaissez le topo, les personnages de One Piece, leur monde itou itou appartiennent à Oda-sama !

Elle était morose aujourd'hui, sans la moindre pensée, seulement lasse et insipide. Elle ne se sentait plus en vie depuis qu'il était parti, loin, et sans elle. Elle se voulait forte, car elle _était _forte, du moins elle le croyait. Malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait, elle voulu voir la dernière chose qu'_il_ avait aperçu en quittant son île. Elle ne voulait pas être vu, en tout cas, pas maintenant. Habillée de sa cape, elle fila à travers la forêt, esquivant les racines et les branches avec une grâce sans limites. Elle s'arrêta juste au bord de la falaise, là où son domaine, son royaume s'arrêtait. Par delà, on ne pouvait distinguer que l'horizon, tantôt joyeux tantôt funeste.

Pour elle, cet mer calme et sans remous la représentait, la plénitude de l'extérieur ne laissait transparaître les tourbillons violents sous la surface. Elle le savait que cet océan était mortel, bien plus pour les gens comme elle et comme _lui_, qui avaient mangés des Fruits du Démons mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître que cette eau était d'une beauté merveilleuse.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de la côte, laissant ses jambes dodeliner au gré du vent. Afin de savourer les dernières images qu'elle avait de _lui_, elle ferma les yeux.

**.**

Elle venait de finir sa journée, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas eu grand monde à la taverne, mais il fallut quand même remettre de l'ordre dans la salle. Après avoir débarrassé quelques verre et les avoir soigneusement rangés, elle pris son plateau et le serra contre elle, tout en souriant pour se donner une façade, juste au cas où, elle finit de tout ranger puis comme à son habitude, elle sortit dehors, s'approchant pas à pas du port.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie de sentir l'écume sur ses pieds, elle contourna les bateaux de pêches et se rendit dans une petite crique environnante. De là, elle quitta ses sandales et redressa sa jupe, puis elle enfonça ses orteils dans le sable mouillé. Les vagues lui caressaient la peau et elle n'eut qu'une envie, _le _rejoindre, même s'il fallait partir loin d'ici.

Elle savait que c'était impossible. Alors, elle pleura, jusqu'à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. De ses yeux bouffis, elle peina à regarder le soleil se couchant de l'autre côté de l'Océan. Cette immensité pourtant si belle et si limpide était tellement cruelle ! Elle avança dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, peut-être pour se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu plus proche de lui.

**.**

Il s'accouda au bastingage de son navire, les yeux dans le vide et le visage pâle. Il avait toujours aimé la mer, sauf en cet instant. Depuis, qu'_ils _les avaient quittés. Tous ses frères, son Père, et _lui. _Celui dont il se sentait le plus proche, cette personne dont on ne peut se passer sans ressentir une douleur abominable, ce _lui___quoi. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait au Monde entier, mais surtout il en voulait à l'Océan. Il savait, c'était ridicule d'en vouloir à un être aussi immatériel que l'Océan. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sans cette vaste étendue pleine de liberté attrayante, _il _vivrait encore. Pour sûr, les autres lui manquaient mais... ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec _lui. _

Il passa sa main sur son visage et ôta la légère transpiration qui le recouvrait. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le pont, ses nakamas l'évitant méticuleusement, respectant son deuil.

Il pensa tout de même que cet Océan était sa patrie, à lui qui était toujours en fuite, que sans les courants il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur inconditionnel de voguer avec la personne aimée.

Vraiment, aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée.

Il laissa couler une larme.

**.**

Elle se releva lentement les yeux toujours clos, la béatitude l'entourant peut à peu. _Le _rejoindre était toujours possible. Seulement, comment abandonner un pays que l'on a toujours voulu protéger ? Elle frappa le tronc le plus proche d'elle rageusement. Elle avait peur. Pas pour elle_**, **_sa vie l'importait peu, mais pour _lui, _parce qu'elle savait par expérience que la vie de pirate, et même de civil, était difficile et que la mort pouvait attendre à n'importe quel tournant. Elle continua sa marche laissant son regard dériver, regardant les vaguelettes mourir et finalement s'échouer avec délicatesse sur le sable fin de l'île Kuja.

Elle n'aimait pas l'Océan. Elle se sentait faible et impuissante contre lui.

Elle avait peur de l'Océan. Elle se sentait abandonnée.

C'était un danger comme il en existe des millions d'autres, mais les déchaînements qu'il engendre la laissait épouvantée. Personne d'autre ne savait faire preuve d'une telle violence en un minimum de temps et se retrouver calme une fois qu'il avait accompli son méfait.

Elle n'aimait pas l'Océan.

Pourtant, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui cria tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais il ne lui répondit que par son silence. Exaspérée, elle tapa du pied sur le bord de la falaise, comme pour lui faire mal.

Elle avait peur de l'Océan.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle ne hurla pas, ne serais-ce que pour garder un minimum de dignité. Elle ne pris même pas la peine de prendre son souffle, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais, tout du moins elle serait avec _lui_ pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle aimait l'Océan.

**.**

Elle continuait d'avancer, sans relâche, sa robe l'entraînant indubitablement vers le fond. Malgré tout, elle luttait, obnubilée par son objectif. Elle voyait au loin, les regards dubitatifs des gens du village. Ils ne l'avaient sans doute jamais vue ainsi, car elle ne laissait presque jamais transparaître ses émotions à leurs yeux.

Aujourd'hui, le sentiment était trop fort, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, l'Océan l'appelant, ses bras la berçant au gré des courants, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, peu l'importait ce que les habitants de Fushia pensait d'elle. Elle finit par défaire son foulard, le laissant disparaître sous la surface limpide de la côte. Souriant, elle se dit qu'_il _allait revenir, que l'Océan qui lui avait pris son homme le lui rendrait forcément !

Elle éclata d'un rire gai et se mit à tourner dans l'eau avec entrain, la vie était belle et elle ne se privait pas pour en profiter, à quoi bon se morfondre sur son sort ?

D'un coup, elle s'arrêta, plaqua ses mains au dessus de ses yeux pour former une visière et laissa un immense sourire naître sur son visage. Elle sortit de l'eau à vitesse grand V et se dirigeât vers le port, essorant en même temps ses vêtements qui lui collait quelque peu à la peau.

_Il _descendit de son navire, la vit,et, la trouvant plus belle que jamais se jeta à son cou pour l'étreindre.

Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse. Elle avait bien fait de croire en la bonté de l'Océan car finalement ce n'était pas si terrible.

Dieu, qu'elle adorait l'Océan !

**.**

Il avait passé toute la nuit à pleurer et à se lamenter. Depuis la semaine précédente, il peinait toujours à fermer l'œil la nuit. Le plus souvent il se rendait sur le pont pour profiter de la plénitude qui se dégageait du silence.

Il pleuvait fortement aujourd'hui et il laissait donc ses larmes couler à flots. De toutes façon il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci et les gouttelettes de pluie fusionnaient avec les siennes, plus salées qui dévalaient le long de ses joues. La pluie fine se faisait engloutir par l'Océan, faisant monter son niveau de quelques ridicules dixièmes de millimètre.

Il admirait comment la grande bleue aspirait en elle ce qu'il considérait comme la tristesse du Monde. Il philosopha quelques minutes durant lesquelles il mesurait son chagrin.

De ce fait, il pu entrevoir l'âme de la Mer, rêve de tous les marins, là il comprit. Certes il avait perdu une partie de sa famille, il l'avait perdu, _lui_ mais il lui restait encore tous ses frères, ce lien inaltérable qu'il ne devait surtout pas briser. Il pouvait penser aux défunts, mais il _devait _penser aux vivants, à ses nakamas, il en était de son devoir de commandant. Ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui l'aidera à oublier, mais au moins à altérer sa souffrance.

Il se leva, ses cheveux blonds lui tombants sur le visage. Il passa une main dans ces derniers afin de les remettre en place et manqua de sourire.

Promis, il se ressaisirait, pour _lui_ et pour tous les autres.

Il le jura sur l'Océan.

**.**

Elle tomba alors qu'il se releva, sans savoir qu'ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'onde. Une autre, elle, déjà debout malgré les difficultés se senti pousser des ailes emportée par les alizées. L'Océan toujours là pour conseiller ou simplement pour rappeler une personne ou un souvenir tantôt joyeux, tantôt triste les a convaincus de changer, pour être au plus près des personnes souhaitées.

«Nous réalisons que ce que nous accomplissons n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Mais si cette goutte n'existait pas dans l'océan, elle manquerait.» **Mère Théresa **


End file.
